


Bad Habits

by magicraindrop



Series: Ninjago Angst Week [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Day 5, Ice, Loss of Control, Ninjago, Ninjago Angst Week, bad habits, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicraindrop/pseuds/magicraindrop
Summary: This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 5(also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 5
> 
> (also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)

“That is unacceptable!” Zane’s voice echoed through the Destiny’s Bounty. 

They had dragged themselves back to the ship after their last battle. Many wounds showed them how barely they made it out of it alive. Jay just ripped off a piece of his clothing that he had used as a bandage. 

Zane had disappeared into his room, showing emotions he barely let slip free. Anger. Pixal went after him right away. 

As soon as she closed the door behind her the others heard Zane practically burst with bottled up emotions. Pixal backed away, feeling the wooden door behind her. Zane’s eyes were glowing in a piercing blue. She felt the energy inside him rushing through his body, felt him overreacting. 

“Zane.” She tried to be gentle, to talk him out of his rage. She wasn’t enough human to understand his sudden outburst. “What is happening? It seems you’re not in control of yourself.” 

“Not in control?!” Zane shouted. The temperature was dropping rapidly and snowflakes started to fall in his room. Cole, who had just walked past his door, jumped at Zane’s loud voice and his first aid kit fell to the floor. 

“What is going on?!” He muttered under his breath as he bent down to get it back. His head hurt even without Zane shouting. Kai kept himself from laughing out loud as he cleaned a fresh cut on his shoulder. 

Zane ad Pixal didn’t notice anything that was going on outside of the room. 

“Zane, you need to calm down!” Pixal said, her voice being stronger than before. She pushed herself off of the door behind her and stepped forward, closer to her boyfriend. 

“Zane, listen to me…” 

“Listen to you? Why should I? Remember what you did out there. You didn’t listen to me! You jumped right into that fight without thinking! A really bad habit if you ask me!” Zane’s voice got even louder, his hands started to freeze. 

The others stopped in their tracks as they heard every word that was spoken behind the closed door. A cold wind was blowing through the ship and they shivered. 

“I didn’t think it would affect you in such a way.” Pixal continued. 

“Then you don’t know me well. I could have lost you! Do you understand? You could have been gone and what would I have done without you?” 

“Zane, you have to calm down. You’re freezing everything!” Pixal shouted, trying to get past his emotions. She noticed how Zane let go of any control and the power inside him was taking over. A pure elemental form of his powers. Fueld by his emotions. Snowflakes and ice crystals were blowing around in the room, making even Pixal shiver.

Only then did Zane notice what was going on around him. His storm stopped in the very second he stumbled back and hit the side of his bed. Everything was frozen in place, snowflakes sparkling in the middle of the room, not falling and not disappearing either. His mind was clearing only slowly as he looked around. A thin layer of snow covered his furniture and he couldn’t move his hands. They were frozen solid. 

“Zane…” Pixal whispered in front of him. He looked up, shocked at what he’d done. 

“Pixal, I’m…” She just shook her head and took his hands. 

“Calm down. I’m here. Take back your ice. It’s cold in here.” 

The cold wasn’t affecting her too much but she could imagine what their friends might feel. Her voice did wonders. Zane closed his eyes, willing himself to get his control back. Pixal took his hands in her own, just standing there with him and keeping him grounded. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered after some time. The temperature had gone back to normal. 

“I didn’t mean to…freak out.” 

“It’s okay. We’re okay. I still don’t understand human emotions as much as you do. But I am sorry, too. I should have listened to you. Jumping right into a fight as Kai does isn’t the best idea. I know that.” 

“It wasn’t your fault. You just did what was right.” 

“And so did you. I know how you must have felt. As I watched you fighting against the Overlord I felt like the world was slowly drifting away. I could feel you slip out of my reach. You were gone.” 

“Let’s not think about that now. I had no right to act like that. I am truly sorry.” Zane whispered, pulling Pixal close into his arms. “We’re both here. Our friends are, too and together we’ll survive every fight.” 

Pixal had her eyes closed , leaning into Zane’s body. A soft smile covered her lips. 

“I’m not the only one with bad habits, you know?” Zane looked down at her. “You freeze your room when you’re angry.” 

Zane couldn’t hold back a laugh. “True.” He said before he pecked her lips. 

The two of them left the room soon after. But as they saw what had happened to their friends Pixal had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing too hard. 

“I think you forgot some of ‘your ice’!” Jay mocked them, staring them dead in the eyes. Ice covered the walls of the Destiny’s Bounty and no heater worked. All of them were covered with blankets and sat around a fire that Kai had made in the middle of the room. And Lloyd, being the one to freeze the easiest, clung to Kai with a blanket wrapped around him so that only his eyes could be seen.


End file.
